Lazy Love
by Beauteous
Summary: Clarke takes a good care of her beautiful and tired girlfriend.


Warnings: G!P Lexa, so if it's not your cup of tea, don't read it.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of motorcycle roaring. The warmth and streams of the sunlight slided through the curtains like an invited guest, enough to make her body relax again. The sound silenced and she sighed in relief, hoping she would get a few minutes of sleep. Clarke snuggled deeper into her soft pillows and let out a sigh of content. It was perfect.

Few moments of silence passed by, and just when she was certain she was about to drift into sleep again, the crackling sound of engine ruined it, and she really did feel like screaming now. She opened her eye, and when she was clearly determined to break the neck of the owner of the offending vehicle, she discovered that she was tied to bed. Fear and shock make her body freeze and she suppressed the urge to cry out.

Clarke opened both of her eyes and that's when she realized that there were arms wrapped around her and that someone was snoring into her ear. When she turned her head to the right, she was met with a small button nose and brown, wavy hair spread out across the pillow. What a sight. Feeling an adoring smile tugging at her lips, she couldn't help but kiss the small button nose and press her back more into the other body.

Mornings like these made her realize just how much she got used to them. Was it good or bad? It's a rhetorical question really and she knows there's no a specific answer to it, since Clarke knows that no every start of her day will be like this, considering they're still love-struck, nineteen years old teenagers and her mother kinda hated her loving, sweet girlfriend.

A future with Lexa seemed like a distant memory. There'll always be moments filled with doubts. But she doesn't want to dwell on the thought too much. It's way too early in the morning anyway.

Moments later, Clarke can feel a sigh and a kiss pressed into her hair. "Why are you awake so early, love?" The sleep made her voice raspy and it pleasantly vibrated in Clarke's ear.

"Some hooligan was snoring pretty loudly." As she said this she turned around to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and chuckled.

"Sorry, babe. Go back to sleep. I'll just turn around." She planted another kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"No, don't. I have to get up in few minutes anyways." She smiled at the displeased sounds she received from her girlfriend. "We have the entire house to ourself, again. Which means that you don't have to get up at all. You can stay in bed all day, I won't mind."

"You know I won't do that. And where are you plannin' to go exactly?"

Clarke can feel furrowed eyebrows in confusion against her forehead.

"To town. I'm guessing the fridge is all empty. I don't want you to be hungry. Especially after yesterday." When she received a grunt from her girlfriend, she continued, "Speaking of yesterday, I must have forgotten to thank you," Clarke pulled back slightly and watched as she turned on her back and settled against pillows.

"Yeah?" She watched as her girlfriend's eyes flutter open, "And for what?"

"Well, in one day you basically build the cottage that my father was planning to build for months but failed miserably." She reasoned as she placed her head on her and rubbed her hand down Lexa's chest.

"You don't have to thank me for that. Plus, Lincoln was there, too. So technically, I didn't do it alone."

"Lexa, he spent most of the time showing his tongue down O's throat. I'm surprised she didn't suffocate. So technically, you did do it on your own." She argued before pressing few light kissed on Lexa's neck.

"You know I love doing stuff like that. And I liked doing it for Jake."

"I know. Though, I think saying thank you isn't enough. I'd like to do something more than that." Biting her lower lip and looking down at her soft and sleepy girlfriend, Clarke moved her leg up and down Lexa's thigh.

Clarke slided her palm down Lexa's hard abdomen, tracing the v-cut of her stomach teasingly with her fingertips. The soft, brown curls that her fingers meet pull a sigh out of her. Placing nips at her girlfriend's sharp jawline, she stretched her fingers and massaged her abdominal muscles in hard strokes, loving the way Lexa's body responds to her touch. She loved (and still does) doing this to her girlfriend who seems to be always so confident all the time, so full of control. She could write a story with how many times she thought about Lexa's body when she touched herself. She would think of how her biceps would keep her close to her, her legs wrapped around her Lexa's waist, of how her firm stomach would press against hers as she brought Clarke closer to her. Clarke visibly shivers at her thoughts, but she didn't want to fantasise about the person when Clarke had the girl at her mercy.

"God, I love how ripped you are." Clarke breathed before she leaned down and kissed Lexa's abs. When Lexa didn't say anything - not that she expected her to - but only made a sound to indicate that she was listening, she smiled, satisfied that she has put her girlfriend into a state of staggered breathing. "You know, whenever you came in for a water, yesterday, all sweaty and sexy, I wanted to do this so badly." She practically moaned this out before resuming her ministrations on Lexa's stomach.

Lexa wasn't physically able or, hell, even capable of responding. All of her strength melted into the soft pillows she shared with her girlfriend. The only thing she was capable at that moment was tangling her fingers in the silky blonde hair so as to ground herself, because she's not very aware of her morning wood and her head is spinning.

To say that Lexa is having a good time, would be a statement of the year. She always has a control over her own body. Even when she's drunk. No intoxicating liquid could make her lose control to a state where she isn't aware of what she is doing or saying. This is something she appreciated most of the times, and she knows that Clarke does, too, because she doesn't have to worry about her going cray-cray when she consumed a higher amount of alcohol. She also knows that Clarke wants her to lose control, to let herself free, mostly in bed, but even then she stills owns that control. This means that she knows how to completely lose herself in her girlfriend when they are fucking or making love, but she always knows when to slow down, go harder or when to stop at all - which basically means that even when she used all of her strength on Clarke, she still has a control over her body or mind. This again, she appreciated deeply. And she knows that Clarke did, too. And Clarke, the mischievous girl that she is, also knows what to say and what to do in order to get what she wants and that her girlfriend would do anything for her to grant her wishes.

Clarke could feel her pussy throb with need when her leg not-so-accidently brushed past the bulge in the shorts of the other girl. Her body was tingling with need and the throbbing between her legs continued. But she didn't want to go there. Not yet.

Her hand traveled into Lexa's sleep shorts automatically, without thinking and cupped her semi. "I love you, Lexa." Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear, and pressed her vibrating body to hers. In return, she received a soft and dreamy look from the other girl.

She slowly began to jerk her semi, her right hand cruising up and down the length. Her lips moved on autopilot to Lexa's small ear, which was slightly pink, and kissed it. When she was quite satisfied with the firmness of the length, Clarke ensured that Lexa was looking right into her eyes as she traveled down her strong body and lowered her sleep shorts.

Her nostrils flared as Lexa's pleasant scent hit her. Octavia, being the good and 'helping' friend, had not-so-accidently blurted out that she finds Lincoln's scent nice. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that time as it sounded as from some porn sex story. But now she totally gets her. It was strong, enough to pull her away from the moment. The smell was musky yet bearable. As she grew older, she learned to find it more and more thrilling. The aroma had caused her, already hot, pussy to warm up even more.

Lexa's penis was a mesmerizing sight. There was a small stream of jizz leaking down the cock that caused Clarke to lick her pink lips and her mouth to water.

Lexa watched as her beautiful girlfriend's face turned to a picture of lust when her eyes came in contact with her cock. Her cerulean eyes lit up and she pursed her lips, running her pink tongue around her red lips as she stared at Lexa's erect cock. Clarke was, in return, rewarded with her cock twitching in need. Her face was was adorned with a beautiful and sweet smile.

Without any more thinking, Clarke leaned forward and licked the precum. Letting the flavor sway around her tongue and mouth. The taste was slightly sharp and bitter, but with a hint of sweet. Clarke loved it in the same way as she loved her girlfriend: unconditionally.

Her hands returned back to the erect cock and she started pumping with more delight of what was she about to do. The jizz made it easier for her hands to slide up and down the hard cock.

When she moved her eyes away from the cock and back to Lexa, Clarke realized that her girlfriend had her eyes closed as she jerked her off. Smiling mischievously, she moved her other hand to her balls, and softly squeezed them. They felt heavy in her hands and she used her thumb to slightly roll over one of the balls. Soon her other hand joined and she slowly started to massage the filled testiscles. In return, she received a moan which had only encouraged her more to continue. Her girlfriend had spreaded out her legs wider, granting her better access as she fondled her balls.

Lexa was bewildered. Her hands felt heavenly across her overburdened balls. They gently touched and massaged her balls. It was truly amazing just how much Clarke knew what she wanted and needed at the moment. No one had ever made her feel like this: loved, wanted and freed. And no one ever will.

"Good, baby?" Clarke whispered as she continued to massage her engorged testicles and brought her other hand to wank her.

"So good," Lexa hissed and bucked her hips in her hands.

Clarke pushed her blonde hair locks behind her ear as she came in closer, and her pussy once again cried out for satisfaction and in need. She moaned quietly as she used her thumb to tease the angry and red mushroom.

Once her cock was as hard as rock, she took her tank top off and thanked her past-self for taking her bra off before going to bed.

Lexa's eyes lit up at the sight of her girlfriend's firm tits as they fell free. Emerald eyes looked into cerulean as the other girl kissed the tip of the hard cock, receiving a jump in return. The sensation of Clarke's soft lips touching her sensitive head was blissful. The hardness was becoming slightly unbearable, so Lexa tried her luck when she gathered Clarke's hair in her right hand and applied a pressure.

Clarke shuddered at the sign of dominance. Although her plan was kinda different to this, she certainly didn't stop Lexa's ministrations.

"Suck me, Clarke." Lexa urged her girlfriend.

Smiling at her, Clarke slid her soft lips over the hard cock, drawing it into her hot mouth. Lexa couldn't stop her body from bucking slightly when she felt her wet tongue move softly over the sensitive mushroom of her penis. Clarke was really the best at this.

Clarke then proceeded to take her cock further into her mouth. As she started to hum quietly, it quickly turned into a soft moan as she felt a hand on her head force her mouth down the shaft.

The vibrations traveled through Lexa's cock and she was certain she would blow her load straight down Clarke's throat. She shivered at the tempting thought.

Slowly and quietly, Clarke moved back as she kept her lips tight around the hard and beautiful cock and let it pop out of her mouth with a wet 'pop'. Repeating this process, she started a rhythm on the hardness as she fucked Lexa with her mouth, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

As Lexa watched how her cock appeared and then disappeared straight into the blonde's loving mouth, she felt soft hand and fingertips start to play with her full balls as Clarke sucked her.

"I'm gonna cum, pretty girl," Lexa whispered quietly, her breathing ragged and fast.

Clarke paused for a moment, but then she almost sheepishly nodded and looked at her through big and innocent eyes as she took her hard penis deep into her willing mouth again. Starting to suck even harder, she teased the tip of Lexa's cock again, which resulted in more throbbing. Clarke abruptly squeezed her balls tenderly and that was the final stimulation Lexa needed in that moment.

With a groan of "'m cummmin'," Lexa's cum shooted from her hard cock and filled Clarke's beautiful mouth. For a moment it seemed like she was about to choke, but then she continued to pump Lexa's cock as she she continued to spray her warm, thick cum into her pink willing mouth.

Lexa's orgasm calmed lazily and the last few drops of her thick cum dripped into Clarke's mouth.

Lexa's stare was focused on her girlfriend's alluring face as her blonde hair fell down and covered her leg. She knelt upright leisurely, Lexa's cock flopping from her mouth, still stiff but no longer filled with cum.

"Mmmmm," She heard Clarke say, her mouth filled to overflowing of her cum, and without second thoughts she swallowed it. "Lovely," she whispered and bent and licked some of the drops of cum that had painted the cock.

Few moments passed by when Lexa had finally regained some of her self-control. And when she did, she cradled her girlfriend to her and laid her on the bed.

Bending down, Lexa kissed her girlfriend lazily and without any rush, making sure her girlfriend could feel her love. Tongues leisurely and softly moved against each other, making the girls shiver at the sensation. "I need you." Clarke all but whimpered into her girlfriend's mouth, receiving a nod in response.

This was her home: in Lexa's arms, and she didn't even think about going to town anytime soon.

* * *

 **My first ever fic, so treat it kindly! :))**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
